The Last Apology
by Gina LD
Summary: He knew they must still be furious at him, and he was about to use that in his favor. Trigger Warning: Suicide attempt.
A couple weeks ago I got this crazy though: " _I've been reading a lot of fics over the past years… I wonder if something got stick in my brain. Let's see if I can write a fanfic!_ " Today I got some free time and this was born.

.-.-.

It's a Badger cereal; post Phantom Planet with a lot of angst and terrible OOC. Also, my English is not so good.

 **TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE ATTEMPT!**

Danny Phantom belongs to his creator Butch Hartman.

.-.-.

* * *

 **THE LAST APOLOGY**

* * *

.-.-.

When he waked up that morning Daniel was getting ready for school. After Vlad finally escaped the vacuum of space, through the Ghost Zone, he went to Amity Park. Daniel was unexpectedly kind with him. The younger halfa gave him food, helped with some of his wounds and hided him for a whole week. Vlad didn't understand why Daniel helped him. Maybe he did because the older halfa was just a pitiful shadow of what he used to be.

"You look better today." The teen halfa said flashing a bright smile.

"Well, I feel good as new." Vlad smiled back although it was a lie. He was feeling worse each day. The weight of his mistakes was crushing him but he pretended to be fine, for the boy's sake. Daniel was unusually worried about the older halfa.

"Uh, that's good. Will you still be here when I come back?" Daniel avoided his eyes but Vlad sensed the concern in his voice. He just didn't understand it, why did Daniel care for him? They supposed to be enemies.

"Yes, I'll be here." He lied again. Daniel nodded, heading toward the door. Before he left, Vlad garbed him from the right arm.

"Vlad?"

"I just…" He looked into Daniel's eyes; they were beautiful, bright baby blue, so open and filled with kindness that he didn't deserve. "I'm sorry for all the trouble and bad times I gave you. Will you forgive me? Maybe not now but someday…"

"We already talked about this, Fruiloop." The boy rolled his eyes, "you know… It's getting late, I have to go."

"Of course," he said, letting him go. Daniel waved his hand and Vlad sighed. "Goodbye, little badger."

He stayed in the middle of the room for at least ten minutes. Then the halfa morphed to his ghost form. He knew the Fentons must still be furious at him and Vlad was about to use that in his favor. And it needed to be done this day, in the anniversary of his accident. Became a halfa changed a lot of things in his life. Ironically the last years were the best. Thanks to Daniel. The teen halfa antagonized him but his only existence made him feel lest alone in the world.

He turned invisible and went to the lab. Jack and Maddie were there working in some new bazooka. Vlad watched them for a moment; he finally started seeing them with another light. Now he realized they were good friends in the old times. He allowed his ghostly aura to grow enough to fire the alarm and dropped his invisibility. The Fentons turned around taking the first gun they could and fired without a second thought. He easily evaded the ecto-rays and took a couple of step toward them.

"Don't move, Masters!" Jack ordered with hate. The halfa just smiled, pleased.

"Or what?" He challenged the human, taking another step while pink energy glowed in his hands. "What can you do to a superior being like me?"

"Shut up! Stop or I'll fire again!" Jack threatened with his finger on the trigger but Vlad didn't stop. He was well aware of Maddie moving in the background so he faked surprise when she put a familiar belt on his waist. His former love interest smirked when the Specter-deflector shocked him, weakening him enough so Jack pushed him to the floor.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" Vlad growled, showing his fangs. The belt zapped him again and again, his core strongly pulsing in an attempt of resist the shocks.

"That's enough!" Jack yelled and put the barrel of the gun in the halfa's chest, right where his core was located. The human hissed: "I should just shoot you, and end you right now."

"Then do it." He roared; "take the shoot, Fenton, or are you weak?"

"Jack, don't let him get to you." Maddie advised but the orange suited man didn't listen to her. Vlad smiled in his mind, just a little bit…

"Think of all those things I did to hurt your family, Jack." The halfa pushed. "To your lovely wife, you dear daughter and Daniel… He's the one who suffer the most."

The noise of the gun charging an ecto-ray made him close his eyes waiting for the shoot. That was the only reason he came back to Amity Park. He wanted to give this to the man he held a twenty years grudge but never got the strength to actually kill. He got plenty opportunities but he always postposed, finding whatever excuse worked in the moment. He hurt this family so much and in his corrupted point of view, they must be the one to finally destroy him. Vlad was good with that, it shouts down his guilt just a little bit so he can go in almost peace.

The blast never came.

"Oh, Vladdie…" The sadness Jack put in the horrible nickname made Vlad's entire body shake. Maybe the little temblor in his voice when he said the younger halfa's name exposed him or maybe they finally noticed that the belt wasn't doing much holding him. It was he who wasn't fighting back.

So they knew… that didn't change his plans.

He got desperate when Jack was about to withdraw, so he moved fast and the humans couldn't react in time. One of Vlad's hands took the barrel, pressing it in his chest, while the other went for the trigger. It was in slow motion for him. He heard his former friends scream in synchrony with the sound of the blast going right to his core. His world got dark with the smell of burn ectoplasm.

His last thoughts were for his little badger. _Forgive me for leave you alone, Daniel._

* * *

.-.-.

Oh ghost, what did I just write? Like I said, terrible OOC… Well, I've see much of Danny being suicidal, it was Vlad's turn.

Anyway, good or bad, I finally write a fic in English. I can delete that of my to-do list.

It's a One-Shot for now. :P

Comments, suggestions or corrections… put it on a review.

.-.-.


End file.
